


О людских качествах

by Radinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Detergents, Deviates From Canon, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Household chemicals, Pre-Hogwarts, The Cupboard Under The Stairs (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radinger/pseuds/Radinger
Summary: Немного о родственниках Гарри.





	О людских качествах

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи: Гарри Поттер и все-все-все (бытовые средства химии).  
> Написано на ФБ-18 для fandom CMC 2018 (стирально-моющих средств); кроссовер. Бета - agua-tofana.  
> Саморучный коллаж: <http://funkyimg.com/i/2MJM3.png>  
> Муз.сопровождение: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3-CWE0wHqY>

Дощатое пространство вокруг имело габариты небольшой подсобки; по углам живущий там паук собирал на самодельные нити песчинки времени, похожие на звездную пыль в свете солнечных лучей, которые пробивались сквозь щели в двери. Полки, расчерчивающие стену, вмещали стройные ряды разнообразных флаконов. Здесь у каждой вещи было имя. Гарри разговаривал с ними, спрашивал, как прошел день. Он интересовался их буднями, слушал их рассказы, узнавал о жизни за пределами этого самодельного микрокосма.

Для него — они были живыми. Прислонившийся к задней стене веник, вытянувшаяся на полу швабра, оранжевая мягкая губка и зеленая щетка с редкой щетиной. Старых вещей тут тоже хватало. Гарри называл их Хранителями и был уверен, что каждая из них — это сосуд воспоминаний, который не должен затеряться во времени. Гарри нравилось слушать обо всем: об узоре на обеденной тарелке Вернона, о цвете носков Дадли, о свежести весеннего ветра и запахе горных цветов. Ленор много знала о солнечном береге Франции, а Дося — о песчаных краях Востока; Палмолив рассказывал о красоте турецких дам, а Фэйри — о правильности расположения столовых приборов. Из десятка соседей Гарри больше всего нравился Персил — он был самым спокойным, никогда никого не жалел, но неизменно говорил, что все пройдет. Оно и правда проходило.

Гарри не знал, действительно ли во Франции есть Лазурный берег, а на Востоке огромные песчаные бури. Персил рассказывал о важности терпения и понимания. Он говорил, что это две самых главных вещи в жизни, и с их помощью возможно почти все. В том числе и выжить.

Самодельный календарь Гарри показывал двадцать девятое июля. Окружающие его люди не отличались добрым расположением, но про себя Гарри продолжал называть их семьей. На самом деле у него было две семьи: та, что за пределами его Дома, и та, что внутри. Во вторую входили Персил, Калгон и Тайд. И еще хозяйственное мыло. На самом деле его было три, и все трое очень веселые: шалили и рассказывали забавные истории, еще иногда пускали мыльные пузыри, хотя это здесь умели делать практически все. Завтра тридцатое. Гарри посчитал, что в этом году ему должно исполниться семь. Вернель сказал, что он совсем большой.

Ожидание бессмысленно выматывало и лишало сил, поэтому еще днем Гарри собрал всю имевшуюся в его распоряжении решимость и вечером заглянул к маме-тете Петунье. От нее исходили физически ощутимые волны — как от резиновой рыбки в ванне, только с привкусом недовольства. Гарри терпеливо ждал, пока она закончит складывать вавилон из свежестиранной одежды и гладить воротники белоснежных рубашек.

— Ну, что тебе? — наконец спросила она восемь носков спустя.

Гарри помялся и протянул:

— Скоро тридцать первое...

Мама-тетя продолжала смотреть вопросительно. Он выжидал, как и учил Персил.

— Я знаю, — шумно выдохнула она с раздраженным видом. Но сейчас скорее наигранно, сейчас она другая — без гнева и открытой враждебности, лишь усталость. Сейчас она больше «мама».

— Я хотел спросить... — Мама-тетя молча ждала продолжения, и Гарри не подвел: — Хотел попросить.

Снова молчание. Ее губы не улыбались, белки светло-голубых глаз покраснели из-за множества крошечных темных венок. Наверное, снова началась сезонная продолжительная мигрень. Дядя Вернон в это время старался справляться с ужином самостоятельно.

— Вы больше не кладете коробки ко мне.

— У тебя уже нет места.

— Вы не могли бы снова складывать их у меня? Моя семья... То есть все мы будем рады новым соседям.

— Все вы? — В комнате что-то неуловимо изменилось. Взгляд мамы-тети за мгновение растерял напускную расслабленность, став цепким, как соколиные когти. Сейчас она походила на воду, в считанные мгновения перетекающую из лондонского тумана в режим арктического ледника.

— Ну, я, Тайд, Ариэль... — Гарри резко захлопнул рот. Было слышно, как зубы клацнули друг о друга. По спине электрическим током пробежал озноб. Гарри слишком волновался, позабыв, о чем говорил ему Персил. — В смысле только я, — закончил он сумбурно.

Калгон называл это особой аурой, швабра в углу — суперспособностями, а Вернель — даром небес, но суть от названия не менялась — одним прикосновением Гарри оживлял предметы вокруг. И этот талант легко мог послужить причиной исчезновения его второй семьи, убеждал Персил.

Потом мама-тетя снова молчала. Гарри еще потоптался и вежливо откланялся, как учила Ленор. Он не хотел упоминать о своем промахе, но поздно вечером, ближе к полуночи, когда все остальные спали, он подполз к Персилу и покаялся. Почти как на еженедельной воскресной службе.

— Все будет хорошо, — внезапно послышался рядом голос Доси. Ее Гарри называл третьей мамой.

Потом, когда Гарри уже почти задремал между ними двумя, раздался низкий хрипловатый голос Персила:

— На самом деле, важных качеств больше двух. Третье — умение быть сильным. Даже если мы однажды расстанемся...

— Я не хочу с вами расставаться! — воскликнул Гарри и подскочил, чуть не ударившись о притолоку. Полудрема юрким зверьком проскочила в дверную щель.

— Даже если придет такой момент, — настойчиво повторил Персил, и Гарри ощутил, как все остальные члены его семьи проснулись, — помни, что это часть жизни. Мы встречаем людей, и мы расстаемся. Это делает нас сильнее.

В ту ночь Гарри так и не заснул. Он думал о жизни, о существах вокруг и о том, что у некоторых людей совсем нет родственников, а у него целых две семьи.

Два дня спустя Гарри видел Персила в последний раз. В ночь на первое августа он услышал последний рассказ Ленор о парижских балах. Потом его микрокосм стал стерильно-чистым, похожим на лабораторную камеру. О таких, вспоминая военные действия в Секторе Газа, когда-то рассказывала Дося.

Перед поступлением в школу Святого Грогория мама-тетя Петунья начала трижды в неделю водить Гарри в гости к странной высокой даме в зеленом, пахнущей лекарствами и подозрительностью. Гарри сразу согласился, что Фэйри не существует. В том числе и фей, конечно¹. Дама долго расспрашивала о говорящих вещах, странных явлениях и воображаемых соседях. Поздно вечером, ближе к полуночи, когда в доме из звуков оставалось только тиканье часов в гостиной, под закрытыми веками Гарри вспыхивали воспоминания о светящихся разноцветных звездочках на боку Комета.

* * *

Двадцать шестого декабря с утра зарядила метель. Хлопья снега запорошили не только столицу, но и весь пригород. Если бы Дадли не устроил очередной скандал, дядя Вернон никогда не решился бы сесть за руль в такую погоду.

— Не хочу его видеть! — покрасневшее лицо, крик на ультразвуке и топанье ногами ясно говорили о неспособности Дадли к восприятию любых аргументов.

— Мы не можем его оставить.

— Не хочу! Не хочу-не хочу-не хочу...

— Дадли, прекрати! — мама-тетя Петунья не выдержала и хлопнула ладонью по столешнице, разом прекратив спор и оставив парить вокруг тренькающую тишину, потом ненадолго прикрыла глаза и потерла переносицу. — Хорошо. Я позвоню Арабелле.

Дом миссис Фигг располагался совсем рядом. В нем жило прошлое, летали пылинки и бродили древние странные животные. Он был почти как Дом Гарри, только больше.

Стрелки на огромных напольных часах показывали время ужина, миссис Фигг оставила Гарри на кухне, временно отправившись в комнату «искать важные мелочи». Люди часто ищут мелочи, которые являются смыслом жизни для многих, и их поиски порой могут занимать годы. Взгляд Гарри прошелся по стройным рядам коробок на полках и столе. Незримая сила заставила его соскользнуть с табуретки и подойти ближе. Закручивающиеся спирали вокруг солнца. Луговые цветы на Лазурном берегу. Океанский бриз и двухметровые пенистые волны. Гарри вел пальцем по этикеткам, пока не наткнулся на свет, пробивающийся сквозь притянутые друг к другу гравитацией планеты. Ладонь сама потянулась к цветастой картинке и накрыла эпицентр будущего взрыва.

— Хороший выбор, — раздалось позади. Гарри ощутимо вздрогнул, опасливо обернулся и загнанно посмотрел на стоящую в дверях миссис Фигг. Просто коробки...

— Это просто коробки, — повторил он вслух.

— Коробки? — миссис Фигг задумчиво склонила голову и медленно подошла ближе. Ее шаги, почти неслышные в замершем времени, отдавались внутри Гарри в унисон ударам испуганно колотящегося маленького сердца. — А ты знаешь, — она протянула руку и положила ее поверх ладони Гарри, — что некоторые вещи на самом деле не такие, какими кажутся?

За окном сотрудники местной службы электроснабжения давно зажгли вдоль бульваров и дорог яркие фонари. Они разгоняли наступающую темноту на улице и в душах людей. Метель постепенно утихла, редкими снежинками продолжая укрывать крыши домов.

Персил не успел сказать, что в действительности главных человеческих качеств было четыре. Последнее оказалось самым сильным из существующих. Это была надежда.

____________________________  
¹ Fairy (англ.) — волшебный; фея


End file.
